


Then There Was Light

by valerienne (valderys)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: lotrpschallenge, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valderys/pseuds/valerienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom had opened his mouth and taken it between his lips like he knew exactly what it was he was supposed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then There Was Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, for the Lotrpschallenge community's #36 A second in time.

Dom had opened his mouth and taken it between his lips like he knew exactly what it was he was supposed to do. And now he held it firmly, yet gently, his whole demeanour one of studied nonchalance, of obscenely brash bravado, but inside he was tense, he was as fucking nervous as hell. Thank god he was an actor. Thank god he studied body language, that he had, at least, some kind of clue. And yet, despite this, he found himself wondering how much, or how often, he'd be expected to move. He kept his teeth away, he knew to do that much, and then in that second before everything flared into hot life, before irrevocably past the point of no return, he looked straight into Elijah's eyes.

Lij's mouth was parted on a breath, on a gasp of surprise, and Dom thought that made everything all worthwhile right then and there. It didn't matter that he hadn't tried this since the experimental days of school, that he didn't even really know what the fuck he was doing. None of that mattered in the face of Lij's eyes going round and shining – even larger than bloody normal, which frankly wasn't that normal-looking, now was it? But that didn't matter either, did it? Because this was his Lij, when all was said and done, and Dom loved him and wanted to please him. Perhaps that was a bloody stupid reason to try this, but it was all the reason he had. Well. That and the cool factor, of course. Because say what you liked about clichés, and that it shouldn't mean anything, or that it was childish to find this cool rather than perfectly normal, or even, dare he say it, shameful – but say what you liked, if he got this right, his cool factor with Lij would go up. Massively. And was that a better reason in the end, than his loving the silly little git? Probably not. Probably far worse really. But Dom knew himself, knew his weaknesses, and one of them was image. Perhaps, instead, he should be grateful that another wasn't self-delusion?

He pursed his lips a little and prepared to suck. Or was it blow? Better get that right, could be very nasty if he got that bit wrong. And if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, Dom would have smirked at that. Would have, could have. Got to get this right first. It was a long second this, really. Stupid, it feeling like such a big deal, with all these thoughts tumbling round in his head, and the silly superstitious idea that once he'd finally done this, seriously, there was no going back. Was that true? Was he stuck with this for life with no recourse, except for painful therapy sessions or hypnosis if he ever wanted to change? And did that actually matter?

Dom was still staring into Lij's eyes as the moment stretched and stretched. This mattered to Lij. It mattered enough to risk all the censure Dom knew would follow. From Billy, from everyone. They'd be partners in crime after all, and Lij would know that Dom had done this for him. He'd know, once and for all, that Dom truly loved him.

It was decided. As if it had ever really been in doubt.

The lighter flared, and time flowed on. Dom grinned cockily back at Lij's shocked face, and then sucked the first of what would become many cigarettes into eager burning life.


End file.
